FanFic FINAL FANTASY VI: El Sueño de la Razón produce Monstruos
by MARYXULA
Summary: Cuando la realidad te impulsa a ir más allá de lo que tus anhelos te han permitido es natural sentir una mezcla de euforia y pánico. Lamentar y agradecer a partes iguales la oportunidad de ver el trabajo de casi toda una vida dar inicio a un trabajo de mayor relevancia te acobarda pero cuando no hay otra opción, incluso te anima a sacar el coraje. FFVI Pre-canon ONE-SHOT


**NOTA DEL AUTOR (O AUTORA XD):**

Ningún personaje proveniente de la saga Final Fantasy me pertenece, son creación exclusiva de Square-Enix (Squaresoft) y sus respectivos colaboradores

Sólo aquellos personajes cuyo nombre no asociéis son cosa mía n_nU

La historia será narrada en tercera persona (Como vengo haciendo en las historias cortas)

One-shot que quería escribir para conmemorar el cumpleaños de otro personaje del mundo FFVI y que se está alargando inesperadamente... Porque todo lo relacionado con ciencia y sus consecuencias, las responsabilidades y demás que debe afrontar el genio me atrapa y Cid del Norte Márquez no podía ser menos TwT (Espero que os guste, me estoy esforzando mucho n_nU)

Historia clasificada T (Aunque intentaré de ser lo más delicada posible) Totalmente pre-canon

 _¿Por qué se ha de temer a los cambios? Toda la vida es un cambio. ¿Por qué hemos de temerle?_ _George Herbert_

 **FanFic Final Fantasy VI**

 **El sueño de la razón produce monstruos**

Aún consciente del revuelo que su regreso a la ciudad capital del Imperio podría disparar, dignificada como tal gracias al vigente gobernante Gestahl, Cid Márquez del Norte hijo no se arrepentía de su decisión. Con el fallecimiento del anterior y aclamado Cid, su padre, parecía tornarse doblemente necesaria su vuelta y desde luego con ella, el retorno a sus responsabilidades con para El Imperio al cual toda la familia Márquez del Norte había proclamado orgullosamente ciega lealtad, implicándose con toda su alma a toda tarea que requiriese a uno de sus más que preparados miembros masculinos.

Tras una sentida condolencia, o eso parecía descifrarse en las claras y neutras letras de oscuro color sobre la blanca superficie que sus dedos sostenían, junto a la citada rememoración se solicitaba su presencia en el Palacio Real por expreso deseo del poderoso gobernante. Los motivos específicos no eran mencionados pero Cid no necesitaba mucha información para deducir por sí mismo lo que le deparaba esa reunión. Resoplando, colocó una mano sobre su despejada frente y habiendo mirado previamente a diestro y siniestro, procedió a doblar y meter la carta en su sobre en cuyo sello carmesí sobresalía el inconfundible símbolo del Imperio, con sumo cuidado como si temiese que en cualquier momento las moléculas de celulosa fuesen a tornarse volátiles produciendo una combustión en ella. Guardada ya en uno de los cajones de diversos tamaños de su comodín tallado en solida madera de roble se marchó apresurado. Su hijo encontró de gran entretenimiento el relato de lo sucedido ya que a lo largo de éste no hacía otra cosa más que interrumpir para bromear, disgustando al maduro científico.

-Hijo, esperaba un poco más de respeto y apoyo por tu parte. -Decía al cabo de varios intentos, suspirante, con expresión más cansada de lo normal. Eran muchas las vueltas en círculos que había dado asemejándose a un animal ansioso en su jaula por el alimento. El hombre joven que le dedicaba una socarrona mirada se echó hacía delante y desjuntando sus piernas, replicó, todavía con voz risueña:

-Lo sé padre, perdóneme si le ofendo pero ya verá como no es para tanto. -Indicándole un sillón cercano, agregó con relajada. -Y ahora, por favor, retome asiento. -

Cid no lo reconocería fácilmente pero era un hombre fácil de inquietar. Abandonando su ceño fruncido, asintió mostrando una tierna sonrisa. El fuego que chisporroteaba en la cuadrada cavidad de la chimenea iluminaba su rostro, intensificando el tono rojizo de su cabello. Había sido un día muy largo, viajar era una actividad entretenida pero a la vez fatigosa pensaba hundiéndose en el cómodo sillón de tela roja palidecida por el tiempo y los lavados durante muchos años, tantos que el científico se maravillaba de la resistencia del material. La lejía era una sustancia tan agresiva como eficaz. Reposando su cabeza contra el respaldo al igual que el resto de su espalda en cuanto cerrase sus ojos, Cid caería preso de un dulzón sueño, llevándose las preocupaciones nacidas a lo largo del día.

Como si se tratase de una entrevista de trabajo en vez de una primera toma de contacto entre ambos hombres, el Dr Márquez del Norte cargaba consigo una gruesa y rectangular cartera de tela cuyas costuras insinuaban un uso muy continuado, aparte de una equivocada suposición de baja posición social, la misma que había llevado desde que su formación diese comienzo, tejida con mucho afecto por los hábiles dedos de su señora madre, dama que gustaba entretenerse elaborando innecesarios tapetes u otros adornos para el ostentoso mobiliario de su hogar. Portaba con orgullo dentro todo el trabajo que el hombre pelirrojo había registrado en papel. Desde simples impresiones hasta densas teorías que ocupaban muchas hojas en sus diarios encuadernados y ordenados con igual mimo que recelo, simplificando la búsqueda de temas concretos. Los primeros soldados que cordialmente se acercaron a él, como dictaban sus ordenes con fin de un reconocimiento previo pase, plantados como dos estatuas de considerable corpulencia cubiertos por las ropas obligatorias de su cargo más algunas piezas de plata propias de una armadura, entre risas aceptaron guiarle hasta el área adecuada. El bueno de Cid sonrojado no podía más que encogerse de hombros, con una boba sonrisa bajo su bigote, no sabía exactamente qué vestuario era exigido dentro de esas gigantescas instalaciones pero pronto se amoldaría a sus estrictos patrones. Cerrándose las pesadas puertas tras de si de un golpe, al científico le esperaba un largo camino hasta las siguientes puertas de entrada. Meneando el Dr Cid pensaba en las pocas similitudes que esa construcción tenía con lo que él comprendía por un palacio, suspirando forzaba a sus cortas piernas a imitar el trote de los jóvenes y fuertes soldados por delante de él. Frente a la gran y adornada puerta que daba al interior del palacio, los soldados se miraron y asintiendo ambos sacaron dos llaves de idéntico tamaño y forma, necesarias para acceder al interior.

-¡Asombroso! -Los dos hombres escucharon la exclamación de Cid que prestaba gran atención a lo que hacían con ellas.

-¡No es para tanto! -Replicó el de cabello oscuro, risueño, intentando no ruborizarse por algo que hacía frecuentemente. -Según la zona asignada, se te hace entrega de una llaves así. -Informó sacándola la que le correspondía, mucho más valiosa que su propia vida. Perderla acarrearía gravísimas consecuencias. Todos los poseedores de ellas lo sabían bien.

-Entiendo. -Asintió él admirado.

A diferencia de su compañero, el soldado moreno no sentía ningún reparo en compartir observaciones o anécdotas graciosas de cuando en cuando, ganándose una colleja por parte del otro quien le dedicaba miradas silenciadoras. Era un buen tipo pero hablaba por los codos, a la larga acababa sobresaturado. Sus pasos resonaban allá por donde iban sobre aquellas baldosas que no estaban cubiertas por las largas alfombras rojas que embellecían los suelos de según que zona ya que cada planta o zona había sido ideada con una función exacta conforme las necesidades y tareas que en ella se englobaran. Así sin ir muy lejos, la primera planta estaba conformada por un gran salón y varias salas en las cuales se reunían los oficiales para debatir importantes temas referentes a las regiones que El Imperio había hecho suyas o a la ciudad de Vector y eventualmente su uso incluía un carácter más social debido a las celebraciones que el Emperador gustaba en compartir con la más alta casta de la ciudad. Para reunirse de un modo más discreto y generalmente serio habría que llegar a otra planta. En el interior del elevador, tras una breve parada a fin de informar al soldado encargado de velarlo de su presencia y los motivos de ésta Cid comenzaba a arrepentirse de su primer pensamiento acerca del Palacio Imperial a causa del gran esplendor observado en el gran salón o Sala del trono como al Emperador Gestahl le gustaba denominarla. A diferencia de los primeros soldados, el uniforme del soldado colocado frente a él en la medida que el espacio del cubículo permitía se diferenciaba en la eliminación de protección extra quedando sólo las prendas que componían el traje pantalón chaqueta verde con puños y cuello anaranjados más un grueso cinturón negro a juego con sus impecables botas. Se sintió tentado a preguntar pero el sonido del timbre señaló la llegada a la planta correspondiente a los despachos. Los soldados se despidieron con un simple gesto, el típico para mostrar respeto entre ellos. Gesto que vería repetirse hasta la saciedad. ¡Protocolo militar! Pensaba el científico, cruzando los largos pasillos alfombrados, cada vez más cerca de su objetivo.

-Hemos llegado, señor Márquez. -Indicó con una proclamación el soldado parándose ante una doble puerta con bordes dorados y seis cuadrados de madera bien pulida. No dejaba duda de la grandeza o importancia del oficial que estaría tras ella, el máximo cargo dentro de la larga jerarquía militar en comparación con la sencillez del resto de puertas que Cid había visto fugazmente. Carraspeando un poco, el soldado se tomó la libertad de tocar con un puño la impresionante puerta mientras Cid replicaba afablemente:

-Puede llamarme Cid. -

-Pronto será atendido. -Fue la última información que el soldado se sintió forzado a dar pues en cuanto se oyó algo de movimiento al otro lado, el hombre joven se alejó dejando al bueno de Cid totalmente solo junto a la única e imponente barrera entre él y su destino. Encogerse de hombros fue su mejor manera de encarar su suerte a la espera de que alguien abriese las puertas desde adentro.

La sonriente a la par que sorprendida mujer de edad no superior a la treintena fue la única persona a lo largo de su travesía en poner trabas, por supuesto, trabas comprensibles pero como todas las trabas, inconvenientes que podían estropear todo lo conseguido hasta el momento en una mañana que no parecía tener fin. No bastando la información concedida, Cid tuvo que enseñar la carta guardada desde su previo conocimiento y examinación de modo que toda duda quedase zanjada entre resoplidos. No antes, plenamente convencida de la autenticidad del papel la eficiente secretaria hizo saber de su presencia al Su emperador. Por lo que desde su posición el científico pudo oír a la pobre secretaria le cayo una pequeña bronca pues en efecto era una visita muy deseada. Viéndola regresar a su puesto con la cabeza gacha casi se compadeció de ella, todos se esforzaban tanto en hacer sus tareas con la disciplina y la eficiencia que era dictada por lo que colocando una mano sobre uno de sus hombros, acto que la forzó a levantar el rostro, él le regaló algunas palabras de animo. La castaña sonrió agradecida sin decir palabra. A aun poseyendo algunas vistosas pecas, su cara era bonita, reluciente y suavemente ovalada.

Más que una habitación lucía con amplitud cercana a la de una sala en cuya zona central se podía distinguir una gruesa mesa y a un hombre de pie apoyado en ella avanzando varios pasos sobre una alfombra de extensión aproximada a la del suelo que lo embellecía de color rojo sangre combinando con el tono de las cortinas de larga y recia tela más la secuencia de pequeñas y grandes composiciones geométricas que simulaban estrellas de diferentes puntas doradas. Ese hombre que ya desde la distancia destilaba un aire distinguido pero tajante a pesar de su estatura, no excesivamente alta, más concretamente gracias a su pose rígida y su pecho hinchado además del impecable uniforme que lo protegía. Rojo a diferencia de todo el visto antes. Rojo con cuerdas doradas que sostenían alguna que otra medalla de igual material surcando su pecho desde algún botón también de brillante oro. Color que poseía su densa barba y cabellos bien separados hacía derecha e izquierda de su cabeza. Cid lo observaba con la misma cautela con la que ponía sus pies, uno delante del otro a cada paso. Respirado hondo repetidas veces, Cid tomaría la iniciativa ya a pocos metros del gobernante, cuyos ojos grises no se habían desviado de él ni un momento.

-Ante Usted se encuentra Cid Márquez del Norte hijo, siempre al servicio del Imperio. -Se presentó con marcado sarcasmo el pelirrojo, agachando la cabeza a modo de sencilla reverencia. Le gustase o no su buena educación le obligaba a hacerlo pero no se apreciaba mucha grandeza en el hombre rubio que a continuación habló con una media sonrisa:

-Celebro que mi petición haya sido acogida tan gustosamente. ¡Hay tanto que me gustaría compartir con Usted! -

Me lo imaginaba le hubiese gustado responderle pero en vez de eso, el inteligente y correcto Cid carraspeó y replicó, levantando una ceja, fingiendo súbito interés:

-¿Sí? ¿Cómo por ejemplo? -

-No hace falta hablar de ello ahora, no hasta que todo el equipo esté reunido pero si a usted le place... -Dijo encogiéndose de hombros mas la emoción le superó. -Un ejercito mejor, mucho más resistente y eficaz. No quiero perder más vidas de las necesarias en batalla y mucho menos verme enfrascado en largas batallas que acaban insatisfactoriamente mal. ¿Comprende? Incluso usando la fuerza, mi principal objetivo es que el resto de reinos y republicas separadas de Vector comprendan que una unión es la única solución. -Compartió el señor de la guerra sin ninguna muestra de miedo o vergüenza ya que él consideraba sus ideas bien sopesadas como pequeños avances en la solución global de lo que el consideraba el gran problema que El Imperio debía solucionar. Había cierto atractivo en su justificación pensó Cid escuchando en silencio aunque personalmente todo aquello le desagradaba. La sangrienta mecánica que movía la guerra.

-Creo que... No soy el más indicado pues. -Se permitió Cid exponer su opinión cuando Gestahl concluyó su exposición mirándolo con un brillo en los ojos peligroso. Ese que señalaba cuan lejos podía ser capaz de llegar ese hombre por cumplir su objetivo. Sus brazos en alza cayeron pesados y en su rostro se formó una expresión no de suplica sino en busca de una explicación a su rechazo. -No es que lo considere una mala idea, todo lo que disminuya la violencia es un buen paso, pero si le echa un vistazo a mis investigaciones comprobará que mis conocimientos se alejan de aquello que Usted desea por mi parte. -Cuidadoso, el científico especificó arrugando su ancha frente mientras abría su usada cartera, amiga indiscutible y en este caso, preciso aliado. -Véalo por Usted mismo. -Agregó entregándole algunas anotaciones.

-No es necesario, al menos no de momento. -Le hizo saber el Emperador Gestahl dejándolos sobre la mesa. -En realidad esta reunión sólo era un mero capricho mío, deseaba conocer de antemano al hijo de mi buen amigo y colaborador Cid Márquez del Norte. Su muerte ha sido un duro golpe, especialmente para mí aunque no lo crea. -Adoptando un aire solemne se cruzó de brazos y cerrando sus penetrantes ojos se concedió un momento de rememoración. -De todos modos agradezco mucho que se haya presentado aquí y lamento posibles impedimentos. -Agradeció por segunda vez su visita, no queriendo dejar cerrada una puerta a futuros encuentros.

Su alianza era altamente valiosa y por lo que Cid captó ya no sólo por su inteligencia. O al menos eso quiso creer, así lo mostró en cada una de sus impresiones que compartió con su hijo, al que no esperaba encontrar precisamente por la zona. La sospecha hizo que su ceño se frunciese con velocidad, cosa que el castaño cobrizo tuvo que disipar con excelente naturalidad aun consciente pero no preparado para la intensa reacción de su progenitor al descubrir su engaño. Encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa despreocupada, usuales en su atractivo rostro, repetía incansable la misma información bajando por una de las escaleras de piedra que separaban la zona antigua de Vector de la zona remodelada para la población.

-Sé que puedo resultar un pelín exagerado en mi preocupación pero te lo ruego, hijo, no te alistes en las fuerzas de defensa del Imperio... -Siendo imposible obtener una clara confirmación a sus temores, Cid se valía de aquello que nunca fallaba, más conociendo la naturaleza de un hombre entrenado para entregar su vida antes que su lealtad pero su hijo se adelantó mirándole a los ojos:

-Padre, le prometo que sólo estaba dando un paseo por la ciudad. -Cid resopló a punto de replicar, cuando su mente insistía en que algo no cuadraba era porque había alguna pieza escondida. -Alguien me recomendó visitar también el Palacio Imperial, eso es todo. -Garantizó conociendo bien a su padre, sus ojos a menudo le delataban, iluminados por las ganas de hallar la respuesta correcta a todo. -Pero si sigues preocupado, no me importa regresar a casa con usted. -

Llevándose la mano al pecho, el hombrecillo asintió y la expresión en su rostro se suavizó. Cuanto antes se alejase de ese lugar que le ponía realmente nervioso, todo aquel día mejoraría se convenció a si mismo mirando de cuando en cuando al erguido hombre que le acompañaba envuelto en un largo abrigo rojizo que ocultaba sus distinguidas ropas. En ese momento eso era todo lo que quería, disfrutar de su hijo y las viejas novelas que había dejado a medio acabar, acomodando su inquieto trasero en uno de los reconfortantes sillones de su salón frente a la lumbre...

 **xoxoxox**

Bien verdad era que a Cid le había costado lo suyo no montar un escandalo en plena reunión familiar a fin de que tanto los padres de su amada como él, único en quedar vivo por parte de Raphael, nombre escogido por la difunta madre, la noche que la mentirijilla piadosa quedó como tal. Menos mal que el distinguido científico no era un hombre que se dejase llevar fácilmente por emociones intensas pero pasajeras como la ira. No hubiese sido muy acertado por su parte, además deseaba tanto como el hombre castaño que le miraba con ojos que rogaban una disculpa pasar un buen rato. Hacía ya unos años que desde su llegada a Vector no había sido invitado a ninguna reunión con amigos o viejos conocidos. Respirando por la nariz como principal modo de calmar esa furia sin sentido, sonriente pero con los ojos cerrados y la mandíbula ligeramente tensa, con los dientes apretados le quitó hierro al asunto con ayuda de una mofa. Regresando al ambiente la jovialidad que a lo largo de la velada había dominado a todos.

Rehuyendo cualquier tema político, Cid sentía especial curiosidad hacía la señorita rubia sentada junto a su hijo, risueña y encantadora, que con toda confianza mostraba su afecto en cuidados gestos hacía su hijo, riendo con un sonrojo de similar color al de la pálida faz de ella. Carraspeando antes de hablar, el pelirrojo con exquisita precaución enternecido lanzó la primera pregunta que todo padre en esos asuntos formula, lo más afablemente posible:

-Señorita Chere, si no es indiscreción, ¿sería tan amable de compartir conmigo el tiempo que lleva manteniendo una relación romántica con mi hijo? -

Tras una mirada de complicidad a Raphael, cuyos ojos no se separaban de ella, dejando escapar una leve risilla a medio camino entre la vergüenza y el nerviosismo que le causaba ser el centro de atención, adoptando una posición más digna en el alargado sofá, tapizado y con forrado de tela color salmón, narró su historia de amor. Su voz era dulce y afinada como el tintineo de pequeñas campanitas, posiblemente debido a una instrucción en canto se imaginaba el entusiasta de las ciencias naturales, respetuoso del arte y la música asintiendo con una mano apoyada sobre su mentón. En la sonrisa que se debilitaba seguía subyaciendo el recuerdo de su primer y único amor, cuya voz y risa era así de delicadas y armoniosas. Cid no quería ser el aguafiestas pero consciente de ese amor puro e inocente en mitad de un mundo que hacía tiempo parecía haber perdido esos atributos tuvo que advertirla:

-Ya compruebo que sus sentimientos hacía mi hijo son verdaderos y muy bellos pero ¿cree que a medida que pase el tiempo perdurarán? Como Usted sabe o ha sabido antes que yo, mi hijo está decidido a pelear por el sueño de otra persona y me temo eso podrá afectar a su relación... -

-¡Padre! -Exclamó el ya formado soldado, frunciendo el ceño.

-No hijo, necesito saber si ella está preparada para afrontar todo lo que conlleva formar parte de las fuerzas imperiales aunque no sea directamente. -Se impuso Cid, mucho más consciente del sacrificio que era que Raphael, quien sólo sabía la parte que al Emperador Gestahl parecía convenirle que los soldados supiesen, a su servicio. -Ya que aceptar sin comprender una cosa no es lo mismo que comprenderla y aceptarla. -Y sus ojos retornaron hacía la damisela de cabellos de pálidos reflejos rubios que contenía el aliento intentando comprender la gravedad del asunto.

-Sí, señor Márquez, incluso si mi esposo llega hasta mí en un ataúd, me mantendré firme a su lado, amándolo como el primer día. -Fueron sus palabras, marcando con firmeza cada una de ellas sin consentirse una ligera señal de duda. Su joven pero apasionado corazón le indicaba que ella tendría que ser muy fuerte, tanto por ella como por su futuro suegro. Ella no había escogido vivir bajo los designios de un sólo hombre pero si creía en las decisiones de la persona que amaba y si esa persona quería sacrificar su vida al servicio de un tirano, le apoyaría hasta el final. -Espero que Usted también, porque realmente le considero una gran persona. -En sus últimas palabras no pudo evitar emocionarse un poquito pero el cálido abrazo de Raphael le devolvió el animo.

Levantándose Cid también fue a darle un beso, susurrándole al oído que era muy valiente y que junto a ella se sentiría menos agobiado. No podía garantizarlo pues el presentimiento de que algo iría mal persistía, un presentimiento que no compartió con ella hasta llegadas las primeras noticias que lo agraviaron. Gestahl se proponía declarar guerra contra uno de los reinos situados en las zonas más antiguas conocidas, Tzen.

Toda la ciudad de Vector se engalanó para la ocasión, en cada balcón los orgullosos a la par que ingenuos ciudadanos habían colocado largas banderas de tela roja con un símbolo negro como se podía observar cubrir grandes espacios en el palacio Imperial, los más pequeños de la mano de sus padres o tutores agitaban banderines de igual diseño o se entretenían observando las ilustraciones que los boletines ofrecían anunciando el acontecimiento como un suceso épico, cercano a la fantasía que a la realidad. Mirase al lugar que mirase, todo era jubilo y alboroto a su alrededor sin embargo para el hombre de cabellos cada vez más azafranados, aclarados a medida que su edad avanzaba a un punto sin retorno, bien abrigado con guantes suaves y cálidos en silencio se negaba a mostrar un sentimiento que su corazón no guardaba, puesto en pie como tantos otros, simplemente expectante por atisbar entre muchas filas de hombres uniformados cruzando las calles a su hijo. A su lado, la señorita Chere por el contrario, aplaudía y animaba como una más, además de recibir algún que otro comentario por parte de algún conocido que en su camino a través de la aglomeración la encontrase. Besos y abrazos, para Cid aquello no dejaba de resultar curioso y es que el modo en que Gestahl celebraba la guerra la hacía parecer una fiesta en vez de una tragedia. Nuevamente el científico recordaba los motivos que le alejaron del Imperio. Incluso en la plaza y más allá de ésta, no había modo de acceder a otras áreas como la parte antigua, en la que se situaba el Palacio real, al que las filas de hombres uniformados acompañados por otras filas de hombres uniformados tocando dorados instrumentos se dirigían en solemne actitud deseosos de escuchar las palabras de animo del emperador, líder indiscutible. No es que le entusiasmasen esas cosas pero no podía permitirse perder el contacto con su gente le haría saber en otra ocasión el maduro militar.

-¡Ahí está! -Le sobresaltó la enérgica voz seguida de un repetido codazo de su acompañante rubia.

Una sonrisa creció rápidamente al localizarlo entre tanto hombre vestido igual. Asintiendo con los brazos cruzados una chispa de orgullo encendió su corazón, alto y hermoso como su madre pero cabezón e intrépido como él mismo. La segura sonrisa que se apreciaba en su rostro, por debajo del casco que mantenía su cabeza protegida era igualita a las suyas como había apuntado la señorita Chere fijándose primero en el joven y luego en él.

Apenas pasaron tres o cuatro meses desde la celebración de la marcha de las fuerzas imperiales, Cid se vio en necesidad de tomar partido en un espinoso asunto concerniente a su futura nieta, gestándose tranquilamente ajena a lo que sucedía a su alrededor o en todo caso alrededor de su madre.

Mucho habría sido decir que el buen científico pelirrojo no se sorprendió al encontrar a la señorita Chere llamando a su puerta sin mayor respaldo que el de la doncella, regordeta, de tez rosada y cabellos recogidos en un sencillo moño al igual que su ropa, sosteniendo una gran bolsa de viaje entre sus trabajadas manos, que la había acompañado, negándose a dejarla deambular por las calles sola en su estado, cualquier ataque, por muy leve que fuese podría afectar de muy mala manera a la criatura. Frotándose los ojos varias veces, la imagen de la muchacha no desaparecía frente a él, sino que se hacía más nítida. Suspirando con la intuición propia de un padre que a visto a su hijo cometer múltiples errores y el corazón en un puño, dividido entre la rabia y la compasión, la invitó a entrar. El día no parecía muy indicado para quedarse a charla en la calle, la brisa aunque suave era lo suficientemente fría como para congelar toda la piel, calando hondo en los huesos. Guiándola por la extensa entrada, la condujo al salón en cuya chimenea avivó el pequeño fuego a fin de ofrecer a la invitada más calor. La otra mujer joven se quedó a la espera varios pasos previos, sabía bien cual era su lugar incluso si a Cid se le ocurría la extraña idea de animarla a entrar también al salón comedor. Haciendo oído.

-Vera... -Comenzó ella cerrando los ojos un momento, conteniendo mientras los apretaba un llanto, abriéndolos y obligándose a sí misma a ceñirse a las palabras que se había repetido todo el camino, intensificándose el peso en su corazón más que en su barriga. -Dr Cid me gustaría pedirle un favor... -Y aunque se había convencido de que una vez dicho, sería libre de toda carga, quedando en la decisión del hombre pelirrojo que sentado en otro sillón la escuchaba atentamente, no consiguió más que murmurarlo agachando la cabeza. -¿Podría realizarme una pequeña intervención para así perder el bebé? -

-¿Disculpa? -Cid exclamó frunciendo el ceño, el desconcierto anulaba su comprensión más que el leve sonido de su delicada voz, a punto de quebrarse. -Creo que no la he oído bien, ¿me pide realizar una operación para...? -

Pero fue cortado por una rápida y desesperada afirmación.

-¡Así es! ¡Se lo ruego sólo Usted puede ayudarme a solucionar este inconveniente! -

Incapaz de disminuir las lagrimas que caían una tras otra, se cubrió la cara con las dos manos. nuevamente agachó la cabeza sin fuerzas. El hombre sintió apretarse un nudo en la garganta pues su pesar era real, la familia jamás consentiría que la muchacha regresase sin haberse desecho del problema. Proseguir con el embarazo antes de una boda ya se convertía en una falta para el buen nombre de la familia. Cid no la forzó a continuar exponiendo su caso, si debía enfadarse o lanzar mil maldiciones y gritos era contra su hijo, por lo que con la más afable de las sonrisas, en vez de aceptar su arriesgada petición, le aseguró cobijo tanto para ella como para su futura nieta. Egoístamente, se moría de ganas por participar en su educación.

-Ohh señorita Chere, eso no será necesario pues a partir de ahora vivirá conmigo, vuelva y comuníqueselo a sus padres, y una vez mi hijo regresé, la boda prometida será celebrada, yo me ocuparé de los gastos. -Le prometió entregándole un pañuelo que ella aceptó avergonzada.

Al trascurso de los días, ambos ganaron confianza el uno con el otro, siendo vistos realizando sencillas pero significativas tareas tales como la recogida de cartas provenientes del frente, dirigiéndose como tantas otras esposas seguidas de sus hijos y padres a la oficia de correos militar, segundo edificio construido con la finalidad de manda y recogida de cartas en relación con la armada imperial como señalaba las letras doradas en menor tamaño al levantar la vista en la amplia entrada sobre un rectángulo de oscuro material por encima de la doble puerta, habiendo subido uno o dos escalones. Atravesando después una larga distancia se llegaba hasta los mostradores, en el centro del liso suelo se observaba en un circulo de igual tono a la fachada el ya predecible símbolo del Imperio. Cid provocaba que su acompañante riese al agitarse silenciosamente como si un escalofrío le bajase por la espalda. Si estaba allí era claramente debido al extremo recelo con el que se trataba la mensajería en tiempo de guerra. Siempre conteniendo sus ganas de gritar un sin fin de improperios, el científico de poblado bigote rojizo seguía las instrucciones paso a paso previa entrega de la merecida correspondencia, sintiendo ligero alivio cuando su codo chocaba contra otro codo pues nadie se libraba de esa comprobación del recibidor. En el hogar, tanto la señorita Chere como el Dr. Márquez, acomodándose en el sofá eran informados de las andanzas del ser amado en común. También se concedían algo que otro capricho como el visionado de una alabada obra teatral o sanos paseos por la plaza acabando en la degustación de alguna delicia en cualquier cafetería de calidad. Nada fuera de lo observable entre las actividades de la clase alta. Cualquier cosa la señorita Chere propusiese hacer. Cualquier pequeñez costase lo que costase que apartase de su mente la dolorosa noticia de la muerte de su hijo. Fue la última carta recogida tras una espera de casi un mes, rompiendo con nerviosismo el sello de intenso color rojo y desconociendo la escritura que la punzada de dolor atravesó su corazón incluso antes de leer el mensaje pero mucho más doloroso fue compartirlo con la embarazada.

Durante el funeral Cid no era capaz de levantar la vista del suelo, sentado en un banco de dura y grisácea piedra, pequeñas criaturas de sólida piel con pequeñas extremidades superiores se desafiaban agitando sus alas no mayores que sus cuerpos, provocando una efímera sonrisa en el rostro ladeado del maduro pelirrojo, incapaces de mantener algún fuego en sus entrañas esos pequeños dragones simplemente chillaban y se mordían con afilados dientecitos ignorando las palabras de consuelo provenientes de la vibrante y firme voz de un hombre envuelto en una gruesa gabardina con algunos broches dorados de gruesa piel roja, su barba era espesa y luminosa bajo el sol de la mañana, situado a cierta distancia de los bancos de piedra ligeramente elevado en un peldaño también del mismo tipo de piedra, tras de sí una gran figura había sido tallada con los nombres en letras negras de todos los caídos en combate, entre ellos rezaba el del joven Márquez del Norte. Aparentemente la escultura mostraba la bella figura de una hermosa dama, de belleza y juventud casi inhumana posando su mano sobre la mejilla de otra figura cayendo sentada con ropas de soldado. Todo lleno de simbología pensó el científico, también ávido amante del arte, como si La Diosa fuese a acogerles entre sus divinos brazos. Cid negó con amargura la cabeza, no, según las leyendas y cuentos heredados de los Magi, si eran afortunados Perdición les guiaría hacía un nuevo destino, en caso contrario, la reina del caos y la guerra les haría combatir hasta el fin de los tiempos, insatisfecha pues sólo gozaban de sus grandezas aquellos guerreros capaces de fascinarla. Cubriéndose toda la cara con una mano enguantada, el intelectual pelirrojo tuvo que apretar su mandíbula, tensando toda su cara al pensar en esa prosa, reteniendo un llanto sin embargo las lagrimas se adelantaron, humedeciendo su palma. Las personas cercanas a él también hacían lo suyo por controlar el dolor que ansiaba manifestarse. a todos los presentes la batalla les había arrebatado una persona muy amada. Los colores sobrios, apenas poseedores de color o prendas totalmente negras desde zapatos hasta sombreros así lo evidenciaban. El punto final lo puso la orquesta acompañando a los tiroteos como señal de respeto a los caídos mientras los familiares encendían velas o depositaban flores al lado del futuro monumento sobre un suelo verde.

Habiendo acompañado en silencio a la señorita Chere, en necesidad de participar dejando con ayuda la rosa todo el tiempo sostenida entre sus manos, Cid suspiró cerrando los ojos un breve momento, pudiendo relajar su cuerpo, contenedor de una congoja y una rabia que se reservaba para el hogar, concretamente cuando las palabras del gobernante principal regresaban a su cabeza como pajaritos al nido revolviéndolo todo en su intento de acoplarse ocupando toda la maraña de trocitos de madera y otros componentes incrustados. Unas palmaditas en la espalda seguidas de vana formalidad y una demanda velada:

-¡Oh! -Gestahl exclamaba en su recuerdo recurrente al distinguirlo entre la gente, aproximándose a él con paso ligero agregaría. -Permitidme mostraros mi condolencias. -Les daría el pésame como a tantas otras familias destrozadas pero sacando un sobre agregaría arrugando la frente con una vana sonrisa. "Más no dejemos que esta tragedia sea repetida. -Entregándoselo se despedía e insistía que soldados tan leales como su hijo no merecían una muerte así, habiendo una manera de aventajar al enemigo.

-Gracias, Nuestro Emperador... -Las mismas palabras brotaban una y otra vez de su boca, palabras de sincera gratitud por parte de su acompañante, adelantándose. Negando con la cabeza en la seguridad de su despacho, el científico pelirrojo negaría moviendo su cabeza varias veces. Ese hombre no era merecedor de sus dulces palabras, de su sincero agradecimiento ni de una pizca del dolor de su corazón. Él en cambio tomando la carta con desgana, había manifestado un sencillo y cansado:

-Lo tendré en cuenta. -

 **xoxoxox**

Mientras observaba su envejecido rostro, piel rugosa y pálida, papada cada vez más eminente a causa de la flacidez del tejido y extensa frente repleta de surcos al fruncir el ceño, labios agrietados bajo un espeso bigote y nariz chata, redondeada que le confería ese aire simpático, Cid hijo estudiaba los efectos del tiempo y las penas vividas sintiéndose más viejo de lo que le correspondía, sintiendo cierto alivio de que su fino cabello permaneciera en su sitio aún habiéndose aclarado el tono convirtiéndose en naranja zanahoria en vez del vibrante rojo que siempre había sido. Un suspiro de resignación y abandonó el pequeño cuarto de baño que disponía su despacho encaminando sus pasos hacía un rincón, en busca de su bata blanca colgada en un ropero de madera bien pulida hasta conseguir el liso toque de cada una de las piezas que lo componían. las más finas y pequeñas curvadas con bolas de madera pintada de un tono más fuerte incrustadas. El científico gustaba de pensar en el proceso de elaboración de cualquier cosa, entretenía su mente de otros asuntos menos favorables para su salud tales como la muerte, induciéndole a un estado de culpa no siempre justificado o acentuando la actual soledad. Sintiendo entre sus dedos la recia pero inflamable tela previo estiramiento de su brazo derecho, prenda cubriendo casi el total de su cuerpo se quedó quieto, todavía estaba vigente el recuerdo de los muchachos quemados durante la biopsia de uno de los especímenes traídos, rápidamente catalogado en el grupo de los peligrosos o altamente inestables. Era si no vital, necesario para esa fase de la investigación total, conocer el funcionamiento de su cuerpo lo que forzaba el contacto con la criatura de fuego pero el riesgo de muerte era mucho más alto de lo anticipado. Ninguna de las criaturas en sus estudios previos había alcanzando un nivel de peligro tal. Incluso habían tolerado igual que animales corrientes como Chocobos o animales de compañía los sedantes suministrados. Así pues, prácticamente olvidando cubrir su espalda y la parte derecha de su cuerpo se dirigió a sentarse en su sillón con tapizado respaldo y sacando del segundo cajón una gruesa carpeta de cuero repleta de papeles, revisó los documentos que recogían con rigor y detalle las impresiones surgidas durante biopsias previas. Tan absorbido estaba quedándose, con los ojos apretados fijos en las trascripciones redactadas a maquina que ni se enteró de los repetidos golpes en la puerta de madera de iguales tonos que los muebles en el interior, llevando al visitante a levantar la voz crispado.

-Dr. Cid, ¿está ahí? -El joven preguntó, su voz denotaba hastío al cabo de un rato llamándole y sus dedos habían comenzado a girar el pomo con nerviosismo. -Le recuerdo que nuestro Emperador ha reiterado el deseo de reunirse con usted esta mañana... -Agregó antes de darse finalmente por vencido y retomar sus propios asuntos, reuniendo el valor para notificar el fracaso a su máximo superior cuando contra todas sus ganas, el pelirrojo de poca estatura suspirante se lanzó a quitar el cerrojo dorado y permitir al otro abrir la puerta. Asintiendo con la cabeza, el científico replicó:

-Lo sé, lo sé, gracias por su recordatorio, dígale que en un momentito estaré con él. -

-Me temo que no, si estoy aquí es para llevarlo conmigo, por lo que recoja lo que necesite y venga conmigo. -El joven indicó en un tono casi cortante, provocando un ligero escalofrío por su espalda, tensando todos sus musculos al ritmo que su expresión facial cambiaba. Apresurado pues, Cid se cubrió por completo el cuerpo bajo las diferentes prendas de parecidos patrones y colores verdosos, quedando su espalda blanca con la tela de la bata y metiendo los papeles esparcidos en el centro de la mesa en la abultada carpeta, sosteniéndola entre ambos brazos contra su pecho cual delicado bebe, ambos hombres abandonaron la habitación. -Disculpe mi brusquedad pero nuestro Emperador ha sido muy preciso. -Encogiéndose de hombros con sutileza, el soldado suavizó un poco su tono. Cid negó con la cabeza y esbozando una patética sonrisa, le quitó importancia. Todo aquel que trataba frecuentemente con su alteza imperial era conocedor de su crudeza, a veces contagiosa. Una vez asegurada la seguridad de su despacho, ambos hombres a paso ligero recorrieron los pasillos de continuas paredes blancas hasta dar con la salida. Único color marcando la diferencia el de la oscura madera de las puertas.

Incluso sin portal de hierro marcando el final de un área y el inicio de la siguiente, era fácil saber cuando uno cambiaba de zona pues el contraste era bien marcado en colores y materiales tanto en las paredes que les rodeaban como en el piso alfombrado reduciendo el ruido de las recias botas a cada zancada. Rojo combinado con algún detalle de oro como en cada recorrido, colores que remarcaban poder y distinción desde tiempos remotos. Color y material que habían embellecido los cuerpos de Espers como Ifrit, bendecido con el elemento del fuego o cuya fuerza Las Diosas habían potenciado hasta convertirla en abrasador fuego o al menos eso decían las leyendas traducidas con tanto esfuerzo. Últimamente leídas sin descanso en la biblioteca imperial, obsesivamente a pesar de su recelo natural. Ni siquiera eran textos completos pero encogiéndose de hombros, Cid los había leído como cualquier otro joven, maravillado incluido el Emperador.

Antes de avanzar por la inmensidad del despacho, con la cabeza bien alta más el apretón de su pajarita, Cid se aproximó una vez más a la mesa confiando en su astucia para salir indemne, usando las palabras adecuadas a la hora de exponer los hechos podría hasta conseguir su beneplácito y así encaminar la investigación a un punto menos sangriento. Como de costumbre, el hombre de innegable autoridad y elevado rango estaba de espaldas, ambas manos apoyadas en su ancha espalda, algunos dedos adornados por dorados anillos. Ni él se resistía a la belleza banal del oro pero se volteó para atender al pelirrojo. Como siempre, la luz filtrándose por los grandes ventanales saturaba el ya fuerte rojo tono de su uniforme. Pestañeando, Cid optó por fijar sus ojos en el rostro de duras pero solemnes facciones del emperador, dejando entrever algo de pena por lo acontecido, aun sin poseer todos los datos.

-Cid, lo ocurrido a esos jóvenes durante el estudio de los Espers... - Comenzó Gestahl a hablar, una mezcla de preocupación e innegable curiosidad se distinguía en cada palabra, deteniéndose previa pregunta, cerrando sus orbes plateadas, consciente de la impresión que podría despertar. -¿Cómo sucedió? Mis informantes no han podido comunicarme gran cosa. -

-Bueno, Mi Emperador, es natural cuando ni los propios protagonistas del suceso saben expresar con palabras lo que han vivido. - Con disimulada sorna brotó la respuesta del científico, notando la piel de gallina cada vez que recordaba las caras llenas de terror y confusión en los supervivientes, cada uno todo lo cómodo posible en camas de la enfermería, en esa misma planta. Para cada uno de ellos los Espers nunca volverían a ser vistos del mismo modo. Suspirando, agregó. -Si es eso lo que le preocupa, no ha escogido al encargado de la investigación adecuado, hable con el encargado de realizar las biopsias. - Muy a su pesar, ambos hombres sabían que el Doctor Márquez era su elegido por lo que había resultado una recomendación inútil. Aclarándose la garganta redirigió el tema hacía otro punto, menos personal, extendiendo los cuadernos abiertos. -A pesar del desastre ocurrido con Ifrit, puede ver algunos apuntes de gran interés que nos informan de las diferentes naturalezas de los especímenes traídos... -

-¿Pero? Presiento que habrá un pero viniendo de Usted, Dr. Cid. -Se adelantó el hombre exhibiendo una breve sonrisa, pasando sus ojos de los dibujos y letras sobre el papel al rostro del desconcertado científico.

-Antes de aventurarnos a dañar a los siguientes especímenes, deberíamos preocuparnos por prepararnos como es debido, evitando así más perdidas de nuestros investigadores... O conocer mejor que sustancias les afectan más y cuáles no, para crear dosis más efectivas en las siguientes operaciones. -Expusó Cid, franco y directo. Exponiendo así, abiertamente lo que llevaba un tiempo carcomiéndole.

Los claros ojos del emperador, grisáceos y penetrantes como la bruma que rodeaba Vector parecieron entrecerrarse un instante, sus pobladas cejas curvadas, procesando la información cuidadosamente antes de emitir un veredicto. Comprendía o quería comprender la precaución del hombre de corta estatura frente a él pero su ambición le llevaba a forzar a los demás a correr riesgos. Acariciando su extensa barba y cerrando los ojos, resopló sentenciando:

-Hagan lo que consideren mejor pero ni se les ocurra dejar la investigación aparte por esa pequeñez. -

Esas criaturas eran de vital importancia para El imperio le oyó añadir, su voz resonando tajante. Cid arrugando su propia frente asintió en silencio, cerrando los cuadernos para llevárselos consigo mas la mano derecha de Gestahl le indicó que se detuviese, no hacía falta añadir que se moría por leerlos personalmente. El científico asintió y encogiendo su cabeza para realizar una leve reverencia se alejó dispuesto a abandonar el despacho cuando la vibrante aunque grave voz de su majestad le paró en seco.

-Antes de que se encierre en su despacho de nuevo, a cambio de la mejora de las condiciones sugerida, me gustaría que me devolviese el favor aceptando en su minado equipo de asistentes a un muchacho, que espero, le será de gran utilidad. -

El muchacho en cuestión, no necesitaba presentación previa como Cid pudo comprobar, intrigado por la premisa, toda mano era bienvenida con el equipo empequeñecido aun recibiendo continuas quejas por parte de compañeros y científicos dedicados a adoctrinar a la siguiente generación, atrayendo todavía más su curiosidad. Encontrarlo no fue el desafío que el pelirrojo se había temido pero era mejor así.

Atravesando la vasta extensión de la sala principal de la Biblioteca Imperial iluminada por los grandes ventanales a diestra y siniestra otorgando la luz del sol a las mesas de gruesa madera y una lámpara dorada en el centro sobre un tapete desplegadas de modo que en cada lado hubiesen tres separadas por un espacio y en el centro un tramo por recorrer el científico a cada paso que daba giraba su cabeza y deteniéndose en aquellas que apreciaba un individuo sentado, con las narices enterradas entre las hojas de algún ejemplar de la extensa y valiosa colección que el Imperio había ido reuniendo y adquiriendo a lo largo de años y años de su historia, ya fuesen aportaciones de otros territorios como signo de buena fe o adquisiciones tras derrotar territorios opuestos al régimen. Los ojos color oliva de Cid brillaban, tanto conocimiento reunido era embriagador como un niño dentro de una gran pastelería o bollería. El maltrato de esos libros era severo y sólo un limitado numero de personas tenía permiso para llevárselos con fines que debían exponer con su firma por escrito. No fue hasta dar los últimos pasos de su largo recorrido que dio con el muchacho apenas visible en el rincón menos iluminado de toda la sala. Incluso allí, en la gran capital estaba acostumbrado a escoger los lugares lejanos como recelando de las miradas del resto de ocupantes. Quieto apoyando una mano sobre el pico de la mesa, el maduro hombre lo observó en silencio, queriendo asegurarse de que coincidía con los datos previamente recogidos. Caucásico, cabello rubio cayendo en una coleta baja como seda dorada sobre sus relajados hombros y ojos de una claridad abrumadora que se fijaron rápidamente en los suyos a medida que una de sus finas cejas se arqueaba interrogante forzando al bueno de Cid a carraspear, consciente de su indiscreción.

-¿Soldado Palazzo? -Preguntó apartándose de la mesa, sonando curiosamente casual y aportando una sonrisa. -¿Eres el soldado Kefka Palazzo? -

Retirando la mano que no sostenía el libro sino que estaba posada en su nuca para depositarla sobre la firme superficie de madera mientras su cuerpo reposaba recostado contra la silla de igual robusta madera que la rectangular mesa, el rubio chascó su lengua preparándose para ser reprendido de alguna manera por haber ignorado sus responsabilidades como estudiante o incluso ser llevado al despacho de su tutor y superior antes de asentir y colocar su espalda correctamente. La sonrisa de Cid creció y agregó, un pelín impaciente:

-¡Maravilloso! ¡Maravilloso! En ese caso, ven conmigo, hay mucho de lo que me gustaría hablar contigo. -

Kefka pestañeó sin comprender, el hombrecillo parecía demasiado contento como para querer castigarle por lo que cerrando con cuidado el importante y caro libro levantando un poco la cabeza, tras dejarlo en la estantería a su espalda, que ocupaba toda la pared, abandonó su asiento y le siguió avivado por la curiosidad.

El interior del Castillo Imperial no era un territorio desconocido para el muchacho que envestido por su uniforme reglamentario de tonos verdosos acorde a los patrones dictados se camuflaba bien entre el resto atravesando los concurridos pasillos hasta detenerse en el mismo punto que Cid, centrando en todo momento su atención en la incansable voz del animado pelirrojo que no podía evitar provocar una media sonrisa en el rostro de Kefka, aniñándolo un poco más sus rasgos ya de por sí juveniles. Frente a ambos hombres la única barrera por traspasar hacía el despacho del científico, forzoso el uso de una llave en posesión exclusiva de esa llave. Nada fuera de lo común, los soldados no relacionados con las tareas especificas de esa área también la visitaban, claro que principalmente debido a la implantación de la zona hospitalaria, previniendo muertes a causa de traslados al hospital principal de la ciudad. Aceptando el asiento que Cid le ofreció tras cerrar la puerta de oscura madera sin apenas emitir sonido, sólo el chasquido de el metal de la llave al ser retirada del agujero del cerrojo, Kefka aguardó al otro suspirante, agradeciendo ese momento de silencio antes de que el enérgico hombre de poca estatura ajustándose la bata de puro color se sentase frente a él. Ligeramente jadeante pero risueño todavía, su pecho elevándose y descendiendo hasta que su respiración recuperó su ritmo habitual al compas marcado por su excitable corazón. El joven palazzo preparándose para hablar carraspeando un poco fijando los ojos de pálido azul en los empequeñecidos ojos verdosos de Cid incapaz de contener ni un minuto más sus ganas de aclarar las dudas surgidas por el largo camino. Cid tras haber lanzado el anzuelo listo para recoger la red, manos juntas con sus cortos y regordetes dedos entrelazados sobre la mesa.

-Tras una hora de parlotea sigo sin comprender qué es lo que quiere de mí, . -

Encogiéndose de hombros, humildemente Cid hubiese contestado que él tampoco tenía clara la tarea que otorgarle pero consciente de en que lugar eso le dejaría, dejando una suave risa salir de sus labios, el superior casi oculto bajo su espeso bigote, éste formuló una sencilla pregunta que bien según la respuesta del muchacho sería el primer paso a un trabajo de peso que les daría tanta gloria como pena.

-Eso dependería de lo que me respondieras a continuación si te pregunto, ¿Te gustaría participar en el proyecto que has sido recomendado para formar parte? -Su ceño fruncido y la cautela en cada palabra puesta indicaban que se jugaba mucho por lo que no podría rechazar o aceptar lo que parecía una propuesta sin previa meditación. Menos si la intuición le decía que la recomendación no podía provenir de ningún otro que el mismísimo Gestahl.

-Sólo si se me asegura que mi respuesta no tendrá repercusiones negativas en caso de ser negativa. -Replicó Kefka entrecerrando los ojos. La chispa que hacía brillar el iris de celestial color era señal de que participar en algo que hasta el momento no había oído hablar le estaba entusiasmando pero la desconfianza hacía casi todos a su alrededor, perros falderos del Emperador le detenían. Con tal astucia, Cid se sentía más y más atraído y si hubiese sido una persona religiosa hubiese rezado interiormente por que fuese posible tenerlo a su lado, es más, podía mentirle y así no tendría otro remedio que unirse a su equipo pero eso le recordó la clase de tretas de las que Gestahl se valía por lo que cerró los ojos y dejando su cabeza gacha, dijo:

-No, soldado Palazzo, tu decisión no será forzada. -

Pasado un angustioso momento a la espera de una nueva replica del joven rubio, Cid esperó notando un nudo en la garganta que sólo se aflojó en absoluta incredulidad al oír un rotundo sí. Abriendo súbitamente los ojos y levantando la vista, no daba crédito a lo que oía. Era más habiendo leído su historial siendo múltiples su tendencia a causar problemas remarcada en notas u observaciones, el pelirrojo casi se le echa al cuello para estrujarlo exclamando eufóricos gracias. Algo había en Kefka Palazzo que le causaba una emoción que hasta el momento ningún otro joven de su intelecto o capacidades había despertado. La siguiente cita sería en el interior del laboratorio sin preámbulos. Lo mejor era que el Dr. Márquez del Norte pareció recobrar la viveza perdida en tanto tiempo desde el fallecimiento de aquellos tan amados...

 **+++ FIN +++**

 **\- Me gustaba la idea de que Celes y Cid fueran familia, ahora los padres y todo lo concerniente a ellos además de la esposa de Cid es cosa mía aunque cien por cien segura no estoy de que sea así en el juego, mucha gente cree que serían más que Tutor y protegida, lo cual esta también bien... Aunque Celes es tratada como Kefka por lo que El Imperio tiene derecho sobre ella hasta que sea mayor de edad en mi cabeza n_nU**

 **-En la mayor medida posible, he intentado que la ambientación sea lo más victoriana posible o bueno, lo más finales del siglo XIX inicios del XX porque es así como me gusta concebir el juego o al menos muchas localizaciones y la línea temporal al ser denominado Steampunk y tal... Mucha inspiración para Vector también me ha venido de un viaje realizado a Praga, me gusta concebir Vector como muy Europa central debido a algunos fanarts e ilustraciones n_nU**

 **-Como me gusta mucho la idea de Kefka habiendo trabajado con Cid ya sea como su ayudante principal o como uno de los miembros de su equipo que he visto en fics y doujinshis trate de dar forma a esa idea además viendo el maravilloso opening de la versión de PlayStation me daba la sensación de que Kefka tendría algún conocimiento de no sólo como manejar las armaduras magitek n_un**

 **-Profundamente inspirada en los genios científicos de la época, especialmente Darwin porque antes de pasarse a lo de la evolución, Darwin estudió medicina y mientras hay fans que consideran a Cid como un tipo de Doctor (doctorado supongo) y otros como un profesor, todo para mí vale pero lo enfoqué como especializado en biología más que otra posible ciencia al echar un vistacillo a lo que compone una investigación científica... Siendo en principio uno de los jefes hasta quedar como jefe principal n_nU**

 **-Kefka, Celes y Cid son superdotados en mi cabeza pero claro los efectos secundarios de las infusiones causaron cierto daño cerebral en Kefka variando algo su capacidad cognitiva y sensorial principalmente pero debido a la carencia de concentración también complicando procesos intelectuales n_nU Si Gestahl lo supo ver es una posibilidad que me vino a la cabeza un día ya que me imagino hay diferentes áreas en las fuerzas militares del Imperio como en cualquier país...**

 **Si hay alguna duda, sólo tenéis que comentar, la ciencia es un tema que me apasiona pero soy bastante torpe a pesar de lo que investigo n_nU Esta es una historia que me la he currado y espero no decepcione porque todo el rollo científico y militar que encierra el juego es muy atrayente además de las circunstancias de los personajes y la magia.**

 **MARYXULA**


End file.
